Dear Diary
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Megumi Yoko was a teenage girl who used to study in Konoha high. She and Madara initiated a romance that end up bad. He took her to bad paths and now she's on a madhouse. Her diary explains what she suffered and what she did to follow him.
1. The cause

**The cause**

* * *

><p><em>Friday 16 Th August 2008 <em>

_14:13 p.m_

_Dear Diary_

_Here i am writing another depressing page of my life. The last diary I had was all about that guy who makes every girl dream. I finished him yesterday. And now you'll suffer like him. _

_You'll be written, scratched and your new pages will turn to be death. You will marry with the name Uchiha Madara. He will destroy you like he did…to me._

_So everything started when I was in High school. I was a naïve teenager, who fell in love with him. _

_Uchiha Madara._

_Who wouldn't?_

"_Hey Megumi wait for me." _

"_Huh? Oh hey Deidara-kun. How are you?" I greeted my friend._

"_I was looking for you. Would like you to come with me to Star night." He asked me as we started to walk._

"_Hummm I don't know Deidara. Tomorrow I have an important test."_

"_Oh come on. It will be fun." he insisted. _

"_I can't." I said clutching my books against my chest._

"_Madara will be there. I think you're just scared." Deidara mocked leaning to whisper in my ear. _

"_I-I'm n-not" i lied._

"_Yeah yeah. You're not a good liar. Meet me in my house. See ya."_

"_NO WAI- *sighs* I need to learn how to lie. I will go to Hidan. He's such a bicth." Sighing deeply i went to class. _

_When i entered, there were a few guys there. I took my usual seat and 20 minutes after, the classroom was full of students. Then Sasuke entered and the girls started to squeal making Shikamaru waking with a jolt. "Troublesome women." I smiled and starting to pay attention to Anko. The biology teacher._

_The day had passed pretty quickly. Maybe it's because I'm too focused on Deidara's invitation. Every time each girl would focus her eyes on him, the popular ones would create a great scene. Not that I'm scared. It's just; i'm not the type of person who likes to be involved in conflicts._

"_Hey Megumi." Tenten greeted me. Then I realized I was spacing out. "Why are you eating alone?" she asked as she placed her lunchbox on the wooden table. _

"_I just wanted to be alone, for a minute!"_

"_Oh do you want me to leave, instead?" she asked softly. _

"_No, no! It's okay." Then after a god 15 minutes of talking, Ino came squealing "Do you girls know that Sasuke will be in Star night? *squeal*" I had to cover my ears since Sakura and Karin came and joined her._

"_Are you going to the club, Megumi?"_

"_W-what-!?"_

"_I know that Deidara invited you. He's one of Madara's friends." Sakura stated as she and the other two figthed to sit beside me. _

"_Hu-hu actually n-no-."_

"_You will take me, cuz I'm your best friend." Karin said while Ino pushed and they started to argue, calling attentions, especially __**his**__ attention. I saw him whispering something to Sasuke's ear, as Itachi just snorted. Sasuke's face turned bored, but then he held his rare interested face. _

_I wonder why?_

"_Girls, stop." I said as their eyes sparkled. "Please." I said taking a deep breath as Tenten licked her thumb that was covered with ketchup. _

"_So?" they asked. _

"_So?" Their angry voices came in a wine, placing their hands on their hips. "Are you spacing out again? Who will you take, with you?" Ino asked._

_How annoying. Before I could reply, Deidara appeared next to me. "So, after school?" I glanced at the Uchihas table and their eyes were focused on my table. No to sound cocky, but I felt special._

_It's very but very rare to get the Uchihas attention. I blushed as the other three waited. "After school." I finally said. _

"_I will bring a friend with me." _

"_To me, it's okay yeah."_

"_Tenten?" My best friend looked at me and asked while placing a hand on her chest._

"_Me?"_

"_Course. You're my best friend." She smiled. Well if I'm going to share this piece of heaven I will share it with my best friend. _

"_Tsk. Megumi you're so-!"_

"_Glad you're coming." Sasuke said as he smirked. I ignored the hateful glares I was receiving and I started to talk with Sasuke. He's a good guy, but not my type._

"_See you there, then." He walked way, as his fangirls started to pursue him. _

"_Don't be late, yeah." then Deidara took his leave too. _

"_Ow, thank you Megu. I'm so glad you invited me. I thought that you were mad, since I didn't invite you to my birthday party."_

"_Oh, come on Tenten. That was on fourth gray." I said while she giggled. _

"_I know, I know." Then she started to eat._

"_Psst. Tenten." I called._

"_Hm?" she said with her mouth full of food. I whispered lowly trying to be discrete _

"_Is he looking at me?"_

_Yeah I was starting to feel too much special. But hey, when a girl who's not popular and nobody notes her, a bit of attention is good._

_Tenten glanced and I slammed my hand on my forehead. "Yes." She whispered _

"_Don't you know the meaning of unnoticed?" I whispered a bit too loud. Then as I glanced at him, our eyes locked. He didn't make any expression, and my face didn't betray anyone. We stayed like that for a quiet while. _

"_Megu?" I heard someone calling me. Then he got up and left with his friends with the legion of fangirls. Three of them glared their usual poisons daggers at me. But who cares. I'm used to it._

"_MEGU?"_

"_Huh. What?" I asked as I jumped from my seat. "What?"_

"_Why are you always spacing out?" Kiba asked while Tenten got silent. _

Megumi stopped her writing and closed the diary.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Megumi, its time for your medicine." The doctor said while two nurses and one guard entered my chamber. "I don't want to. I don't want." Megumi said as her black hair covered her face. The room was white and there was only a window with protections, a small bed, a desk and some kid's story's books.

"Megumi, dear. " Her personal nurse called brushing some strings of her hair from her face "You need to take the medicine. So you can be cured and go home."

Shaking her head like a little girl she said. "No. No, I'm fine"

The four people looked at each other. "But dear, you need to get better, so you could see your parents."

"They don't like me." she said as the doctor prepared the injection.

"Don't talk like that. Your parents love, you."

"They abandoned me. I'm better here."

"Megumi look at me. Megumi." the medic said while she looked at him innocently "You need to cure yourself. Don't you miss your parents?"

Nod.

"So, you don't want to make them suffer." He cleaned her arm with cotton soaked with alcohol.

"If you behave, I will give you a new Diary."

"No. Miss Tarumi buys me new ones. Miss-! AHHHHHHH…STOP" She struggled as she felt the needle penetrating her skin. The two nurses and the guard were holding her as the doctor did his job.

"There, there. Shhh, it's okay dear." The guard caressed her hair while she stiffed in the nurse chest.

"Good girl" The medic panted her bare feet. Megumi seated on the corner of her white room as they left while locking the door.

Her green pale eyes drifted to her diary that rested on top of the desk. Before grabbing it she heard a voice calling her. She went to her little window of her door and she tried to see her friend.

She was Michaela Tarumi. Her mother is the only one who visits her, and brings her the diaries.

"_Psst. Hey Megumi."_ she whispered.

"_Yes_?" Megumi whispered.

"Can you see the slender man?" she asked while half of her face could be seen.

Rolling her eyes to everywhere, Megumi continued to whisper. _"No. And you?"_

"_Yes. His arms transformed into shadow branches."_

"_Are you okay? Did he hurt? I can borrow you some lanterns."_

"_No. I'm fine, thank you. I talked to him and he said he wouldn't hurt me for now."_

"_Please be careful, he is being fake."_ Megumi pressed her face harder against the window bars.

"_Don't worry, Megumi._" Michaela continued. "_I will send a letter to the president. He will help the world to know his existence. "_

"_Be careful, my friend, he is in everywhere."_ Then she went to her diary. Michaela's room was like Megumi's, but she didn't have books but lots and lots of flashlights and pictures of slender man.

To make things clear. Michaela was an adorable veterinary. She went crazy when her husband and son died on a train crash. So her mother took care of her, since her father abandoned her before she was even born.

Megumi's on the other side went crazy because of Madara. She abandoned High school. Her parents are owners of a big farm. Her father told her if she stepped out of the house, she will no longer be welcome there.

And he would not recognize her as his child. Her parents were very traditional, so despite loving her daughter her mother played her father's role. He didn't want her to go to the city, because it's was the devil place…..

And he was right.

They never visited her. Michaela's mother, being a gentle woman, took care of Megumi. Treating her like a daughter.

Grabbing her diary she started to write again.

_Where was i?_

_Oh!_

_I was so happy. A girl like me would never have a chance. That was all who mattered to me. "Earth, calls Megu, Earth calls Megu." kiba waved his hand in front of me. _

"_Yes, Kiba?" _

_He laughed. "Dreamer." _

"_What are you going to wear?" Tenten asked as Kiba looked at me and got up leaving._

"_Ohhh, girl's talk, girl's talk. I'm out!"_

"_No wait Kiba. You can help, us choosing the vests."_

"_NO." He screamed far away from us._

_Laughs_

"_Hey." Naruto greeted us. He heard Kiba's voice, before we could attack him._

"_RUN NARUTO! IT'S GIRLs TALK."_

"_GRAAAAAAA." Naruto ran away before I could have a hold on him. _

"_Tsk, boy's" Tenten said as I laughed. Then the bell rang and everyone went to their class. _

"_Tenten?"_

"_Gym. You?"_

"_English." _

_Then we separated. As I walked I saw Shino and I greeted him "HI! Shino."_

…_.._

"_Huh? Shino?"_

…_.._

"_Are you mad?"_

…

"_OK, then." I turned my back as I heard him speaking. "I advice you, to not have too many expectations, about Madara."_

"_What?" I asked facing him._

"_You heard me. He's nothing like you think he is." He turned to leave. _

"_Shino, I'm not-!"_

"_That's what your mouth says." He then left me there alone._

"_What's his problem?"_

"_Aren't you late for class?" I turned around with a smile, but then I turned my back to the owner of the voice._

_Madara._

_Blushing madly he turned around so he could face me. "Why are you blushing, Megumi?"_

'_He knows my name?'_

"_I-I-I'm n-not blushing."_

"_I think you're spending too much time with Hinata." he said amused._

_Oh Gosh._

"_I-I have t-to go." I tried to leave but the next thing i felt was his arm around my shoulders._

"_Let's take a walk."_

"_W-What?"_

"_It's just a skip. It won't hurt come." He pushed me forward._

'_No, no, no.' My feet started to walk by they own. I couldn't believe I was heading to my personal destruction. _

_Madara._

* * *

><p>Reviews? :


	2. Daydream or nightmarish

Daydream or nightmarish

* * *

><p>Closing the diary, Megumi placed him under her cushion. It was already night and the day passed pretty quickly. She received a visit from Michaela's mother. She came with some people, and the poor young woman, was confused.<p>

Sometimes she wakes up, from horrible nightmares, reflecting her previous state, her friends, her family and her _smile_.

But everything becomes worse when Madara's image appears, in front of her, with his smile.

And

His _charm_.

That cocky attitude of his.

Rolling to the other side, Megumi, tried to sleep, but the people who came with Michaela's mother seem to not leave her mind.

'_What did they want?_' She asked, facing now the ceiling. _'Why were they writing?_' Something poked her left thigh snapping her attention to the circular object.

Grabbing it, she saw it was one of Michaela's flashlights. She gave it to her, a few days ago. The madhouse was her shield of protection. She indeed misses everyone. Just some friends of her tried to visit her, but the medics didn't allow them. She really doesn't understand why.

Before falling asleep a low whisper filled the small white room._ "I miss you."_

* * *

><p>The sun illuminated the room, as Megumi woke up from screams and loud orders.<p>

"Grab her ankle. Grab it." an angry voice ordered to a female.

"I got, I got it." the woman replied as the scream started to die. "Finally."

Getting up Megumi poked her head, and saw several medics and nurses leaving Michaela's room. "Morning Megumi, how are you?" asked her doctor while shoving his hands on his pockets.

"Now. Be a good girl and-"

"Where is Michaela?" she asked interrupting the new nurse.

"She's fine, the slender man tried to catch her." The doctor beside her, glared at full force. Whispering he grabbed her arm gripping it. "_Our job here is to cure them. Don't say such ridiculous things or our progression will fail._"

"I'm sorry Dr. Orochimaru."

A female medic locked the door, and everyone left. "Now return to your room, Megumi. Michaela needs to rest." Doctor Orochimaru said before leaving while flipping the exams.

Seating on her bed, Megumi wanted to see Michaela. Her attacks are rare to happen. _'Michaela.'_

* * *

><p>For good behavior, Megumi could leave her room, and take a walk. The lunch time wasn't the same without her friend.<p>

Approaching an old nurse Megumi greeted her while sitting next to her. "Hello Megumi, dear."

"Hello, Miss Camille."

"How can I help you?" The old lady asked while brushing some strands of Megumi's hair.

"I was wonder if I can visit Michaela." She made a cute face.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I'm afraid I cannot."

"But she's my friend. I want to see her." She can be crazy but she's not stupid.

"_I can lose my job sweetie."_ She whispered as the Secury-guard passed them.

"_Please_." Megumi whispered too, as the old lady thought for a while.

"_Well, ok. But it must be quick._" Happy Megumi nodded, following the old nurse Camille.

Once there, Megumi saw the usual. Michaela was tied up, on the bed. Her pupils were dilated and she was drooling.

Yup she was drugged.

Bending down on her ear Megumi whispered. "_Michaela? What happened?"_ Michaela's words were barely audible, but Megumi could understand them perfectly.

Her eyes almost popped out of her face.

"Megumi, dear." Camille warned her hearing heavy footsteps. "We have to go." She grabbed her shoulders and took her out of Michaela's room.

Michaela's eyes held tears and she kept moving her lips, but no sound could be heard. _'I will help you!' _Megumi's lips moved without any sound too.

"_Help me."_ A harsh whisper from Michaela, before Camille lock the door. "Megumi, my dear you-" too late, Megumi went to her room and closed the door. Sighing deeply Camille locked her door too.

Heading to her bed, Megumi started to cry. Grabbing her diary she started to write.

_Saturday 17 Th August 2008 _

_12:23 p.m_

_Dear diary, today the day was horrible. I woke up from Michaela's screams and a new nurse started to say strange things about shadows. I don't understand why, but since I left Dr. Orochimaru's special room, I started to think that shadows are just shadows and they don't assume forms to take over the world. _

A tear fell onto Michaela's name.

_The worst is, i talked with Michaela and she told me a horrible secret. She was drugged and I could hear her weak voice pleading me for help. _

Cries.

_The new Secury-Guard, abuses her…._

_I'm scared. I don't know how to help her. I bet the marks her body presents it's from him. And the medics and nurses thinks that she made that to herself. But I know her. I also understand that this is a madhouse, but she's not crazy enough to hurt herself._

_I-I wanna go home. I'm scared._

Megumi closed her diary and buried her face on the pillow to muffle her cries. "What have I done to my life?" her voice was scared. "I need to do something, right now." Determined Megumi went to her door, and screamed. "DR. OROCHIMARU. DR. OROCHIMARU!"

"Megumi, calm down. Dr. Orochimaru is on an important meeting." Camille said trying to calm Megumi.

"He said i could go to the garden. He promised me."

"Ok, my dear. I will take you to the garden. But please calm down." When Camille opened the door Megumi started to run. "MEGUMI." Her name was called with concern.

She was very smart. She's been living here for years and that helped her to remember each detail and rooms of this place "Dr. Orochimaru." she entered the small office, as the few people who was with him, looked at her surprised.

"Megumi." Orochimaru asked as nurses grabbed Megumi's arms, apologizing for this situation. "I need to talk to you." she said as the few man and the two women waited Orochimaru's answer.

"I'm in an important meeting, Megumi."

"It's very, very important."

…..

"Ok, then." They released Megumi taking a few steps back.

She approached Orochimaru and whispered onto his ear "_It's in private."_

"Excuse me." Orochimaru said grabbing Megumi's hand. "How old are you, Megumi?" A fine female asked as they halt on their tracks.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Well, it depends!"

"Depends?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Megumi asked as the female exchanged a few words, between her partners. The woman didn't look to Megumi instead she looked at Orochimaru smiling and nodding.

"Come." Orochimaru pulled Megumi as she focused her eyes on the people, just to receive waves and smiles in return.

Closing the door of a small room, Orochimaru waited to Megumi to talk. "Dr. Orochimaru." She started as he folded his arms. "The Security-Guard, abuses Michaela."

"Megumi, that's a serious accusation. he stated while frowning.

"No, I'm serious. He abuses her, i swear." she started to cry. "I don't want to be the next."

This is the problem. Crazy people will be always considered crazy. "Megumi-"

"No, I'm telling you the truth. He abuses her." She insisted, as Orochimaru face kept impassive. "Do something."

…..

"Ok. I will see what I can do." He grabbed her shoulders, leading her to the small office. "I promise Megumi." Orochimaru assured her knowing that she would start to cry and scream.

Once in the small office he said. "Now I want you to, seat here, and answer these ladies and gentlemen questions."

Confused he passed her a sheet, and waved to the nurses to leave and close the doors. Megumi continued with tears on her eyes. Right now she wants to save Michaela.

**Moments later**

"Thank you very much, Dr. Orochimaru. We accept your proposal." A young man said before leaving. Closing the door, Orochimaru seated next to Megumi. "I will help Michaela."

"What was all that questions?"

"Don't worry, dear. I promise to you, will help you." Two nurses entered the small office and took Megumi to her room. Her shoulder brushed the old man guard.

* * *

><p><strong>At her room.<strong>

"Rest, Megumi." the nurse said as the other waited outside the door. "Your diary needs to be written." she said leaving the room. Jumping to her bed she grabbed her confidential book, and started to write.

_Saturday 17 Th August 2008 _

_Hello, diary. I did my best to help Michaela before freaking out. It was very weird when all those people started to make strange questions about school, and my grades. That remembered when Madara and I went to a bar and he started to question me about school too. It was weird when I sometimes lied and he corrected me. _

_He had his eyes on me I could assure that. I will tell you what happened that day. It was 23 of October I don't remember the year. Ok I'm lying but I don't want to tell you the year. _

"_So tell me what are going to wear, tonight?" he asked before taking a sip from his coffee while his eyes focused on my red face._

_The only thing I did was stammering. "W-What?"_

_Chuckle. "Don't worry, you can tell me." he whispered, driving me crazy. _

…_._

_A beautiful sound filled the ambient between us._

_His laugh._

"_Madara."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Humm. I'm not."_

"_Don't worry; I will pick you up." Funny how I remember everything with all the details. _

"_Home?"_

"_Yes. I think it's more assuring if we enter together."_

"_Together?"_

"_Well yes. I need to prevent those horrible guys from attacking a beautiful, girl as you."_

_He knows how to talk and chose the best words._

"_God. I mean…."_

…

"_F-Forget it." I said drinking quickly. I was so red that a tomato could get jealous from my new color. _

"_Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, placing his chin under his fist, while his long spiky hair made graceful movements. _

"_N-No. That's not necessary." I said too briskly, storming out the bar. _

"_I will pick you at 8." I heard his smooth voice followed by a laugh. _

_When I breathed the pure air, I release a pathetic sigh. If I could travel on time, I would smack myself. And listened to….Shino._

_I remember him calling me when I was dressing for the night that would destroy my life, once for all. He told me that he saw Madara, leaving the bar with two females. And they weren't young females. They were women, fine mature women. _

_I called him a jealous guy. I'm so regretful; I shouldn't had call him that. _

_So I headed to my house, I took a bath, picked a fine clothes, brushed my hair and washed my teeth. I was so happy, and I didn't want that night to never end. He came as he promised, and we went to the club. I saw my friends but I didn't see Shino._

"_Seat." He said while giving a kiss to the waitress. I was in the VIP zone. Just me and Madara. Some fangirls and fanboys appeared but his bodyguards were there. "You look hot." he said encircling his right arm around my shoulder, drinking vodka. _

"_Huh…Hummm… Thanks." I said embarrassed. The zone we were was discreet and the color lights and loud music made the perfect moment. _

"_No, need." he whispered as a smile fell from his lips, as he leaned in. Unsure of what to do, I grabbed his drink and swallowed all the alcoholic substance, in a blink. He blinked and laughed loudly._

_Despite the loud music I could hear that beautiful sound._

_It was…_

…_.perfect._

_I heard him placing white powder on the dark table, and he sniffed it._

_Oh, God no._

"_Try, Megumi." I refused but he insisted, so I decided to try. It gave me such a good sensation. We held our control, that didn't affect him and not even me. Well affected me a bit, but not too much, since I sniffed a small portion._

_As usual the night was magnificent. He made me laugh, I made him laugh. I wasn't drunk, not even him. I controlled myself._

_But the ambient was very enticing. Before I realized his lips claimed mines. I responded immediately. That I couldn't really control._

_We kissed wildly, his hands travelled from all over my body. While my fingers interlaced, with his damp hair. _

"_So hot." He whispered, grabbing my hand, and taking me to his limbo. Snatching my hand from his grip i apologized. "I'm sorry, Madara but this is going to fast." _

_His eyes were full of lust. Grabbing my hand he pulled me to a sweet kiss. "Trust me." He opened the limbo door, picked me in bride style and entered. His sinful mouth claimed my protests and drove me to a world of pleasure and passiveness. _

_When my senses kicked me, I was half naked on a hotel bed and his sculpture body was crashing mine. "Nomfmgmf." He kissed me harder this time, pulling my shirt over my head. _

"_M-Madara wait." I gasped while he licked my neck, as his hands grabbed my legs and encircled them around his waist. _

_His pants were falling from his form, as I felt him grind against my area. He was hard. "Relax." he whispered giving me a look i never saw in my life. _

_And that look made me delivery myself to him._

_My cries filled the big hotel room. I caressed his back while he thrusted me deeply yet gentle. My first time, with the guy I love. I was supposed to feel dirty, but I didn't. _

_Not. One. Bit. _

_So I just gave in. The condom substance helped a lot, when he entered me. I was so dense, and he was so big. I loved that night._

_He kissed me passionately, every time I cried. He whispered my name, sweet things and made me feel a woman._

_After some thrusts he came. He continued until I reach my peak too. No words were spoken; just smiles could be noted despite the dark. I heard him take the condom off._

_Thank God, It was dark, and he couldn't see my face. I panicked when he touched my body. Encircling an arm around my waist, he pulled me close to him. And then we fell asleep. _

_The next morning only my figure rested on the huge bed. I looked around and no sign of Madara. With the last night urge I didn't note that the hotel was a five star one. I dressed the robe and went to the living room. There was a table full of food and a note. I picked him up while eating a strawberry and it said: _

_Forgive me Megumi, but I had an important clan meeting. I will call you when this finish, I promise._

_With Love_

_Madara._

_For once I felt happy. So I ran to the bed and jumped on it. I smelled our scents and my blood rested there too. I gazed the drawed ceiling and I wanted to stay there so badly, but I couldn't. So I decided to take a bath in my house, cuz I could transport his male aroma with me all the way home. _

_As I left the elevator, few people greeted me. Some curious other with fake smiles. Leaving the hotel I heard someone calling me. "Miss." once I looked Madara's chauffer held the limbo's door open. "Madara-sama, said he wanted to make sure, that Miss Megumi would return home in safety." I smiled at that part and then I entered the limbo. I sniffed my shirt and it held his fragrance. _

_That was just the beginning of my useless life._


End file.
